ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Skulldemon
Skulldemon is the Ultimatrix's alien DNA sample of a Demontralsapien from the planet Legionfire. History Albedo in form Ultimate Humungousaur battled against Vilgax. Negative Ultimate Humungousaur: You tricked me Vilgax! Vilgax: Fool! Negative Ultimate Humungousaur punched Vilgax and transform to Ultimate Echo Echo.Ultimate Echo Echo used his most powerful attack Sonic Doom. Negative Ultimate Echo Echo: Your plan again failed Vilgax Vilgax: Hahahaha Albedo transform from Ultimate Echo Echo to Ultimate Way Big. Negative Ultimate Way Big: Vilgaaaaxxx!! Negative Ultimate Way Big was angry and punched Vilgax.After transform to Albedo. Albedo: Good bye Vilgax Vilgax: Stop Albedo Albedo turn to Vilgax. Vilgax teleport Psyphon with his machine. Albedo: Psyphon? Psyphon used his machine and absorbed Ultimatrix's power. Albedo planned transform to Ultimate Way Big and hit to Ultimatrix, but he can't transform. Albedo: What? What did you do Psyphon? Psyphon: this machine absorb Ultimatrix's power. Vilgax: Now give that power me Psyphon. Albedo: Psyphon don't! Psyphon presses the button and the machine sends Ultimatrix's power to Vilgax. Vilgax: Now i can transform to Celestialsapien Vilgax: Ultimatrix transform me to Celestialsapien Ultimatrix: Error! Error! Vilgax: PSYPHON!! what this mean? Psyphon: I don't know master Vilgax. Vigax transform to a Demon-Like Alien. Vilgax: What? I wanted transform to a Celestialsapien. Vilgax: Ultimatrix transform me back. Ultimatrix: ERROR! ERROR! Vilgax teleported a new Planet.(Legionfire) Vilgax: Where am i? Demontralsapien(DC-5): Who are you? Vilgax: I'am Vilgax from the planet Vilgaxia. Demontralsapien(DC-5): I heard your name Vilgax, but you are now a Demontralsapien. Vilgax: Can you teach me how to use my Demontralsapien powers? Demontralsapien(DC-5): Okay i'am teach you how to use your Demotralsapien powers. ---- After 5 years. ---- Vilgax was mastering by his Demontralsapien powers.But Vilgax has not lost his own Chimeria Sui Generis powers.Vigax was most powerful Demontralsapien. Vilgax first kill the Demontralsapien (DC-5) and he destroy the core of the planet.Legionfire was destroyed by Vilgax. Vilgax: Now my name is Demonskull.I'am mastering in my Demontralsapien powers.I shall destroy this Universe! First you Ben Tennyson and Albedo! Appearance Skulldemon is a demon dressed red jacket and red trousers.He's face similar to skeletal face/skull.He has 2 red wings.In mouth he has mask (similar to gas mask).Like brainstorm (when he open his skull plates) he's brain in his head.In left arm he has ultraviolet weapon(in grey-like color).He has 2 black shoes in foots.And he has red tail.Ultimatrix symbol in his upper chest. Powers and Abilites * Enhanced Strength-He easly can lift Humungousaur * Enhanced Durability-He has durable to Way Big's cosmic ray * Enhanced Agility * Flight-Skulldemon possesses ability to flight with enhanced speed * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Jumping * Underwater Breathing * Enhanced Intelligence-Skulldemon like all Demontralsapiens has a high level of intelligence. * Space Survivability * Shapeshifting * Tentacles * Sharp Claws * Heat Resistance * Dimensional Jumping-Skulldemon possesses ability to change his dimension * Pyrokinesis-Skulldemon possesses ability to generate or manipulate heat * Cryokinesis-Skulldemon possesses ability to generate or manipulate ice * Mana Absorption-Skulldemon possesses ability to absorb mana * Energy Absorption-Skulldemon possesses ability to absorb all types of energy. * Mana Immunity-Skulldemon has immune to mana * Matter Manipulation-Skulldemon possesses ability to manipulate matter * Dark Matter Manipulation-Skulldemon possesses ability to manipulate dark matter * Energy Manipulation-Skulldemon possesses ability to manipulate energy * Molecular manipulation * Laser Beams-Skulldemon can fire powerful laser beams from his eyes * Regeneration-Skulldemon possesses ability to regenerate his body (like Swampfire) Equipment Skulldemon in left arm has a Ultraviolet weapon.Ultraviolet weapon's ray can destroy the Moon. Weaknessess * Skulldemon is vulnerable to high level radiation * Skulldemon is vulnerable to sonic screams (like Echo Echo and Blitzwolfer's sonic screams) * When under the effects of a cold, Skulldemon's strength and stamina are severely reduced Demontralsapiens Demontralsapiens a powerful species.Demontralsapiens are bad to against other species, but they are very good to own species.Demontralsapiens possesses ability to manipulate matter,dark matter,energy etc. Demontralsapiens has immunity to mana and can absorb him.Already Demontralsapiens possesses ability to absorb all types of energy.And they lived in peace. History Demontralsapiens are bad to against other species, but they are very good to own species.One day Vilgax in form Demontralsapien was teleported a Legionfire by Ultimatrix.Demontralsapien (dc-5) teach him how to use his powers.After 5 years Vilgax was a most powerful Demontralsapien in Legionfire.Vilgax kill demontralsapien (dc-5) and destroy the Legionfire. Appearance Demontralsapiens are demon-like species.Demontralsapiens like the Skulldemon in left arms has Ultraviolet weapon.Demontralsapiens has a 2 red wings.Demontralsapiens has a tail (orange,red or green).He's natural eyes are in orange color.Like the Skulldemon his brains in his head.All demontralsapien in his mouth has a gas mask. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Agility * Flight * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Jumping * Enhanced Intelligence * Space Survivability * Dimensional Jumping * Pyrokinesis * Cryokinesis * Mana Absorption * Energy Absorption * Mana Immunity * Matter Manipulation * Dark Matter Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Molecular manipulation * Laser Beams * Regeneration Equipment All Demontralsapiens in left arm has a Ultraviolet weapon.Ultraviolet weapon's ray can destroy the Moon. Weaknesses * Demontralsapiens is vulnerable to high level radiation. * Demontralsapiens is vulnerable to sonic screams. * When under the effects of a cold, Demontralpiens strength and stamina are severely reduced. Legionfire Legionfire have 2 star.Legionfire is a planet of mountains.Legionfire has a lot of mountains.And Legionfire has a dark-blue atmospher.In atmospher of Legionfire a lot of Oxygen (87%). History Legionfire was in war against To'kustars a 100 years.Demontralsapiens finally win a war.And the full 200 year Demontralsapiens was live in peace.After Planet was destroyed by Skulldemon (Vilgax). Notable Inhabitants * Demontralsapiens ** Skulldemon ** Demontralsapien c-5 (deceased) Trivia * All this events happened in alternative timeline (not in Ben 10: Secret of the Multiverse timeline). * Legionfire was a colorful planet. * Legionfire was in size Jupiter. * Demontralsapiens was sixth most powerful species of Universe. * Vilgax has not lost his Chimeria Sui Generis powers and he was most powerful Demontralsapien. * Ultimatrix powers can be absorbed. * Legionfire has a 8.500.000.000 year. * First Demontalsapien was in 5.000.000 years ago. * War between To'kustars and Demontralsapiens begin in 300 years ago. Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens